Obsessed
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: James has cheated on his girlfriend for the last time and he's paying for it. The Winchester brothers are working on a case only to find out what they didn't know about their sister. Castiel tries to tell them about her...
1. Chapter 1

"Help me! Please! Somebody help!" James screamed as the hooks pierced through his flesh like hooking a fish.

Fire burned and you could hear others scream and beg for their lives but no one came to their rescue. Hellhounds were on the prowl, tearing souls and dragging them to their fiery hell. James stayed on the hooks until someone took him down.

James's throat was soar from screaming, blood stained his clothes from where he was snagged. When he was let down, a bag was placed over his face and his hands tied behind his back. Sweat covered his forehead and ran down his face. The heat was brutal along with the hounds following behind him, growling and showing their teeth.

As soon as he was in the room, he was forced to lay down on a table with his arms and legs tied down tightly to where he couldn't escape.

"Please let me go! I'll do anything just please don't hurt me!" James begged for his life with tears forming in his eyes.

"Shut up and man up! You big baby! She's about to be here any minute." Alastair said as he checked to make sure that James wouldn't budge.

"Who is she that's coming? Why won't you let me go? I want to go home!" James whined as tears rolled down his face.

"You know you whine to much. No one is gonna save you. You can't be saved because you've been a bad boy..." Alastair began to say as he pointed out the obvious that no living person could hear his pleas.

James tried to struggle but it was no use, he couldn't undo Alastair's knots in the rope. He was getting tired from trying to free

himself. His muscles ached and his eyes started closing. While he was napping uneasily, Alastair brought in a medical tray with different kinds of tools like sharp knives, machetes, and everything else of that sort.

James hears the sounds of metal clanking on the squeaky- wheeled table. His eyes shot back open but sleep was on the verge of winning. Everything was set up perfectly for the boss. The sound of metal being sharpened freaked James out but there was nothing he could do.

Alastair smiled at James evilly as he sharpened the blade to a razor sharp point. The bag was taken off James's face so he could see what was going on. When he saw that smile and the way he looked at him while he had the blade in his hand as it shined in the light he looked away quickly.

James gulped when he looked at Alastair, his heart started beating faster in his breast. He had no clue what he was up against.

"Where am I?" James asked.

"(Gasps) You don't know? Oh right you wouldn't know where you are because you don't think like everyone else. Now I'm pretty sure you can guess but why waste time. Oh wait I forgot, you don't have anytime to waste!" Alastair started laughing as he was being a smart aleck.

"I don't know where I am. I just want to go home!" James exclaimed.

"You're in Hell James and in a fiery on as well. For what you did you don't deserve to go home either." Alastair said as his eyes rolled back to where the whites of his eyes showed.

"I'm where? In Hell?! How and why?" James had so many questions but Alastair didn't give him an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~ Meanwhile~~~

Dean was driving and Sam looked at the map. They were talking about the next case they were on. Dean had rubbed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. Sam yawned, glancing towards the back seat and noticed his sister was missing. He had to do a double take but she still wasn't there.

"Dean?" Sam said looking around the Impala and pulled out his cell phone.

"What do you want Sam?" Dean said tiredly as he fought to stay awake.

"Where's Kristine?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean where is she? She's sitting in the back." Dean replied.

"I just looked back there and she isn't there." Sam replied as the argued back and forth.

"Damn it Sam! We don't need to argue about this anymore! I'm freaking tired and I need my 4 hours sleep." Dean said already getting ticked off about the pointless argument.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, they checked in and went straight into their room. Dean didn't even bother to unpack his duffel-bag. He laid on the bed and was fast asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Sam tried to call his sister but there wasn't an answer. He tried a few more times but nothing.

"You've reached Kristine. Please leave your name, number, and nightmare at the beep." Kristine's voicemail said.

Sam gave up then he laid down and tried to sleep. Not even 2 hours later, Castiel dropped in to talk to the brothers urgently.

"Dean! Sam!" Cass exclaimed as he woken them up. Dean wasn't to happy.

"Damn it Cass! I need my 4 hours! What's so important to wake us up the early for?!" Dean said readjusting the way he was laying, scolding his winged friend.

"It's about Kristine." Cass said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"What about her?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed.

"I can't find her Dean." Cass said.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Sam asked sitting up as well.

"Where did you look?" Dean asked rubbing his face.

"Everywhere Dean! I'm not and idiot." Cass replied.

"I tried calling her Dean... But she didn't answer." Sam said grabbing his phone again.

"We'll look for her after I get my sleep." Dean said then laid back down and tried to get comfortable again.

Cass and Sam looked at each-other then back at Dean. Dean just ignored them for the most part. He got fed up with them looking at him, so he got up and went into the bathroom.

"I gotta hit the head, then we'll go." Dean went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Dean came out after he washed his hands. He was thinking about the situation before he opened his mouth.

"Are you sure she isn't with her friends?" Dean asked while they walked out towards the Impala.

"What friends? She's a Winchester. And we don't have many friends besides Cass and Bobby." Sam replied.

Dean was driving around for hours then he had to stop to get gas. Sam help out too by asking people if they have seen their sister. Cass zapped all over the world trying to help them too.

Hours had passed by and still no sign of Kristine. Sam and Dean went back to the hotel and Cass came back after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~ Hell~~

Demons walked around tormenting the ones that have been forgotten. Souls were stuck where they were forever. James tries to free himself but it wasn't working. The smell of burning flesh hit him in the face along with the smoke of the fire.

James had loosened the ropes but not quite enough. He had burns around his wrists and ankles. Struggling wasn't enough for James, he squirmed and didn't accomplish anything.

He was brought food and water, sometimes even untied so he could walk around. Escaping is impossible because of the hellhounds.

"Help! Please let me go! Is anyone there?!" James banged on the door while trying to open it.

"Shut up! Quit making noise!" An assistant demon said when his eyes turned solid black.

James jumped back away from the door because the demon scared him. This place freaked him out more than any horror film he had seen.

( James's point of view )

How in the world did I end up down here? I just wanted to go home and not be a prisoner. I looked at myself noticing all the bruising around my wrists, and boy did it hurt to the touch.

I looked around the room and just realized that its was more like a jail cell kind of in a way. The was baking me alive slowly, sweat dripped down my face. I wiped my face off on my blood stained shirt.

"Kristine? Where I you? I need you! Please help me!" I said to myself, but she doesn't know where I am.

Someone came opening the door and walked in, shutting the door behind them.

"Who are you?" I asked with some relief.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be ok." It was a girl's voice that responded.

Her face was covered from her nose down to the base of her neck. She was dressed like Skarlet from the Mortal Kombat video game.

She walked towards me putting her hand on my cheek.

"Can you help me?" I asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

She pulled down her mask that covered half her face, pulling my face closer to hers and we kissed passionately.

A few hours later, she left my cell. It took me a few minutes to adjust to what just happened. She took advantage of me and left.

( End of point of view )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

( Kristine's point of view )

I can't believe I just went in there with him. Thankfully he didn't notice it was me. I was very thankful for dying my hair a scarlet red with black highlights, and had a outfit to match.

I hated that guy after what he had done to me! Ohhh be he doesn't have any idea of what I have in store for him. The things I was capable of doing for the amount of pain and suffering he will go through.

"Alastair make sure he doesn't escape." I said before I left to go take care of something.

He did as he was told, he might excellent when it comes to torture but I'm a knight of Hell. Second most strongest demon there is besides Lucifer himself. Its not that easy to kill a knight.

I left Hell to go see what my idiot brothers were doing. They're looking for me I just know it. As soon as I get back, Dean is gonna question where I've been and what I was doing.

( End of point of view )

~~~ Winchester Brothers ~~~

"Sam we've been driving around for hours and still no sign of Kristine! Baby needs a break from being driven around in circles." Dean exclaimed as he pulled into the driveway at the hotel they were staying at for the night.

"Dean we need to find her! She might be in trouble or..." Sam was cut off.

"If Cass can't find her... We looked everywhere all day and we still have a case." Dean said shutting the ignition to the Impala off.

They walked into the hotel going towards their room, seeing the door was cracked open. Guns drawn and ready to fire at anyone or anything. Slowly creeping closer until they nodded their heads towards one another and busted in through the doorway.

"Don't move! Who the hell are you?!" Dean asked seeing the back of the person.

"Dean don't shoot!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?! Why?" Dean asked with and aggressive tone in his voice.

"Cause I think I know who it is." Sam said as the girl turned around and faced them.

Sam shut the door while Dean still had his firearm drawn. Dean wasn't messing around with whoever that person/ monster was.

"You gonna shoot me big brother?" The girl asked with her hands up.

"Kristine? Where have you been?! Sam and I have been looking everywhere for you?!" Dean was already ticked off from losing sleep.

"Dean calm down. I'm here now aren't I?" Kristine said then sat down on the bed.

Cass came back and saw how much Kristine and Dean acted so much alike. Sam could see it to but he knew that they wouldn't admit to it.

"Did you ever realize that you two acted so much alike?" Cass said as he leaned his head against his fist.

"We do not act like each other!" Dean and Kristine said in unison.

"Yes you do Dean. Just like how dad and I butt heads, you and Kristine do." Sam said then he sat down.

"You're funny. Shut up Sam." Dean and his sister said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Winchesters left the hotel in the early morning and of course Dean had to stop off and get a bacon cheeseburger. Sam didn't care to much for burgers, he always ordered a salad with ranch.

"Hey Dean I have to go." Kristine said checking the time.

"Go where?" Dean asked as he put ketchup on his burger.

"The bathroom." Kristine said then got up from the table.

"Uh huh sure." Dean said taking a bite then a drink from his beer.

Kristine went into the bathroom and snuck out of the diner. She went to where a crossroad was available and started digging a hole in the center.

Castiel came at the wrong place, wrong time and had seen what she was doing. He walked up closer towards her slowly.

"What are you doing?" Cass asked.

"Nothing! I'm not doing anything." Kristine tried to cover up what she was doing.

"Looks to me like you were about to make a deal with a cross road's demon." Cass replied.

He paused for a second, then he looked her in the face, he could see her true face.

"You're a demon!" Cass said as he walked closer towards her trying not to make any sudden moves.

"Please don't tell my brothers." Kristine said looking at him sadly.

"I have to, they are my friends. I can't lie to them. I'm sorry Kristine." Cass said drawing his arch angel blade.

He came at her and they fought, but he had caught her off guard. The tip of the blade had pierced through her abdomen, she was bleeding. After their fight, she vanished into thin air and Cass was beaten up too.

( Castiel's point if view )

Kristine and I did get into a fight and I stabbed her, but why didn't the arch angel blade kill her. The blade can kill angels, demons, reapers and other things but why not her.

I need to go find Sam and Dean and tell them about their sister. I was wounded to with bruises and cuts but that didn't stop me. They needed to know and I was gonna tell them no matter what.

I had found them at a different hotel this time. Dean was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his face off. When he looked back into the mirror and jumped.

"Damn it Cass I told you to stop that!" Dean said as he turned around.

"Dean I have something to tell you..." I began to say but he looked at me kind of funny.

"What the hell happen to you?" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen area of the room. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and took a drink.

"I got into a fight with..." I began to say until I was cut off.

"With who? More angels?" Dean asked sitting down on his bed.

"No, Kristine and I got into a fight." I told him before he could interrupt me again.

( End of point of view )

Sam looked and saw what happened to him. It took him a minute to process everything. He was thinking of what to say.

"Wait you said Kristine did that to you?" Sam asked with a concerned tone.

"We're talking about the sane Kristine right?" Dean asked taking another drink from his beer bottle.

"Yes Dean. She is different and not herself.." Cass began to explain.

"Your kidding right?!" Dean said throwing his empty bottle away and grabbed another one.

"I saw her face, her true face Dean and it wasn't human." Cass said trying to make them understand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

( Kristine's point of view )

I had my hand covering my wound. The blood had ruined my shirt, so I decided to go get cleaned up. I made my way to Bobby's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked with a cocked shotgun in his hand before he opened the door.

"It's me Kristine Uncle Bobby." I said as he opened the door.

I hugged him after he let me inside his house. He put the shotgun down and went into the kitchen.

"Drink?" Bobby asked.

"Please." I said as I walked into the living-room.

( End of point of view )

"You wanna tell me how you got that?" Bobby asked as he handed me a soda.

"I got into a fight. No big deal Uncle Bobby." Kristine replied as I took a sip of my drink.

Bobby looked at Kristine and noticed she was acting kind of different. He hasn't seen her in a while and things happen like people changing or being possessed.

"Thanks for everything, I'll see you later." Kristine said then left.

( Bobby's point of view )

Kristine just came over out of the blue and then says she has to leave? She's probably gonna go hang out with that stupid boy. I wonder what had happened to him, normally they can't be apart, they were always attached to the hip like conjoined twins.

I called the boys to make sure that they were ok. Dean answered the phone and sounded like he was starting to get mad.

"Hey Bobby, you need something?" Dean asked after he and Sam were talking.

"Is Sam with you?" I asked sitting down at my desk.

"Hang on Bobby and I'll put you on speaker." Dean said called Sam over so both of them could take turns talking.

"Did you notice something off about Kristine?" Bobby asked pouring himself a glass of his favorite Scotch.

"What do you mean odd?" Sam asked looking through his computer and doing research.

"She showed up her at my house covered in a blood stained shirt then just vanished." Bobby began to say.

"Cass said that he got into a fight with her..." Sam began to say.

"What? Why?" Bobby asked sitting up in his chair.

"He saw her at a cross road..." Dean spit out looking through his dad's journal.

"SHE WHAT?! DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?!" Bobby exclaimed slamming his book shut.

"Yeah you heard right." Sam said closing his laptop and put it into its case.

"You idiots are supposed to be watching her!" Bobby said getting frustrated.

"We're supposed to be watching her and hunting down Lilith." Dean said as a smart remark.

"Watch your tone boy. Well let me know if she shows up again." Bobby said then hung up.

Dean and Sam went to the Impala, Sam went in on the passenger side. He looked over at Dean and noticed that he had a sad look on his face.

"Dean! You ok?" Sam asked when Dean finally decided to get in.

"Just thinking. Ok where to next." Dean said starting the car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~~ Hell ~~~

( Kristine's point of view )

I made it back in one piece for the most part. Having to change clothes so no one else would suspect anything. When I got back, I went to my ex-boyfriend's cell.

I saw him sitting there on the table where he was tied down before. He was covered in sweat because it is hot down here. The look on his face seemed he has lost all hope of leaving.

Opening the door, walking in and shutting the door behind me quietly so he wouldn't hear me. He looked over at me, with a smile starting to form on his face.

"Kristine? Boy am I glad to see you." James said as he hugged me tightly in his muscular arms.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you too." I said but he didn't know I was lying.

"How'd you end up here?" James asked looking me in the eyes.

"I was looking for you." I said with a fake smile.

He tried to kiss me but I rejected it. I didn't want to be kissed by those poison and traitorous lips.

"Is something wrong?" He asked grabbing one of my hands.

"No not at all." I said but I was lying, everything was wrong. I just played along with his emotions.

( End of point of view )

( James's point of view )

I tried to kiss her but she rejected me, she never rejects me ever. Maybe I should try again, she always falls for me when I'm shirtless and she sees my washboard abs.

Waiting for her to take the bait and guess what, she took it and now I have her. She kissed me and I kissed her back, falling back onto the table I was stuck on before. Both of us were kissing even more passionately. Kristine looked at me and she smiled but that wasn't the only thing she did.

( End of point of view )

Kristine stopped kissing him and walked over towards the medical table with every sharp instrument there could possibly be. She walked over to James putting shackles around his ankles.

James smiled and didn't move, he thought about something else. Kristine smiled back at him but not in the way he wanted.

"Hey James..." Kristine began to say picking up a sharp instrument.

"Yeah baby..." James responded.

"I want to play a game." Kristine started off pulling the medical table closer towards him.

"Sure. What kind of game?" James asked.

"It's called chicken. I ask you a question and you tell me the truth... If you don't.. You'll squawk anyway." Kristine said brushing the blade across his chest gently.

"Ok." James said hesitantly as he looked at her.

"Have you ever cheated on me?" Kristine asked switching out the blade for something else.

"What?! No! I would never cheat on you." James said quickly trying to cover up his lie.

"LIAR!" Kristine said stabbing his left hand down on the table. The sai she used was sharp.

James squealed at first, seeing his palm turn red. He had bit his lip to hide the pain but it didn't work. She knew he lied to her face.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" James asked while the sharp pain shot up through his arm.

"You lied to me." Kristine said as she sat on him.

"I never cheated on you!" James exclaimed as he tried to squirm.

"Here, allow me to refresh your memory." Kristine said showing him a flashback.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~~~ Hunt with the Winchesters ~~~

Dean, Sam, Kristine, and James were hanging out at the hotel. Well not really hanging out more like research to find and kill Lilith. Sam and Kristine went to the library and Dean and James went back to the hotel.

Hours later Dean had to go pick up his two siblings and he was stuck with James. Dean had packed up his duffel bag and threw it in the trunk of the Impala with the other bags. Both of them had gotten into the Impala.

"Hey, can I drive?" James asked Dean.

Dean looked at him funny for a couple of seconds and went to the passenger side. James went to the driver side and shut the door behind him. James started the car not knowing he had put it in reverse.

"Reverse." Dean said listening to his car.

James revved the engine, putting his foot on the gas and the Impala shot backwards crashing into a dumpster. After he it, he put the car in pack.

"Its in reverse!" Dean exclaimed as he got out and checked his car for scratches.

"I'm so sorry." James said after Dean had scolded him.

"I'm so sorry Baby. Did he hurt you?" Dean said running his hands across the trunk as he passed by behind the back of the car to get to the driver side.

"Dean I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." James said sitting in the backseat.

"Shut up and let me tell you something else. If you screwed up my car... I'll kill you." Dean said as he drove off.

Awkward silence went on in the car as Dean drove to pick Sam and Kristine. James sat there quietly thinking to himself that is was just a car and nothing else. As soon as Dean pulled up, Sam came outside to get in the car.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked Dean as he got in.

"Genius over here back into a dumpster!" Dean exclaimed point James out.

"It wasn't my fault! Get over it." James said taking out his phone and started playing a game.

Dean pulled the car over, getting out and dragged James out of the back. Sam had noticed what Dean what about to do James and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Alright you to break it up." Sam said pulling them apart.

"Why did we have to bring him with us?!" Dean whispered to Sam angrily.

"Because he's Kristine's boyfriend and you know you can't separate them." Sam tried to reason with Dean.

"He's a keeper alright." Dean said getting back in the car with the other two.

After that little dispute, they had to get back on track with tracking Lilith. Sam was telling Dean directions of where to go next. They ended up at Bobby's house in South Dakota.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Dean asked Bobby as he took a sip from his beer bottle.

"By the time I'm done, we'll know the street." Bobby said pulling out a device and saying a spell.

Dean, Sam and Bobby had to get some rest for the big day coming up. They were finally gonna take down Lilith. They have been tracking her for a while, following all the breaking seals she left for them.

Cass stopped by to check on them. He startled them by accident not knowing that they were going to sleep.

"Hi Dean." Cass said as he stood in the corner of the room.

"Cass what are you doing here?" Dean asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"Where's Sam?" Cass asked walking closer towards Dean but not too close.

"He's asleep... We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Dean began opening a beer.

Cass and Dean talked for awhile until he fell asleep. Dean was out cold not aware of anything. James walked around Bobby's house and took the keys to the Impala.

James had driven off to a bar in Sioux Falls. When he got there, all he could see were girls and very pretty ones at that. Too many of them to choose from even though he was taken, but that didn't matter to him. Kristine never gave him what he wanted because she wanted to wait until they were married.

He was flirting with the bartender when she asked what he wanted to drink. They laughed,drank together, and had an eye looking moment. James asked her if she wanted to leave with him and of course she said yes.

"Where do you want to go?" James asked as they walked out together towards the Impala.

"Wherever you want." Mandy said pulling her hair into a ponytail.

James had taken Mandy to her apartment where they had made-out. Only if he knew if Kristine found out about this, she would never speak to him again. She loved him more than anything but she had a bond with her brothers too.

"James are you ok?" Mandy asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." James said trying to forget about Kristine for tonight.

Little did he know that Kristine was there outside of the complex where Mandy and he was. Kristine had seen her brother's car there sitting in the parking lot.

"Typically Dean... When he drinks and leaves with a girl, he's not back until the morning." Kristine said to herself because she didn't know her boyfriend was the one who was there.

Her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she went into the building. Walking around through the hallways until she came to the apartment where her boyfriend was. She picked the lock quietly and opened the door, not trying to make a sound for people to here her.

The door opened all the way and she had seen James with another girl. She gasped and gotten their attention, James and Mandy looked over towards her.

"Kristine?! So nice to see you." James said looking over at her and exhaled deeply.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Mandy asked trying to cover herself up.

"I hate you! I hope I never see you ever again!" Kristine's heart was shattered, she took the keys to the Impala and drove back to Bobby's.

She left James stranded there without anyway to get back to Bobby's. Tears rolled down her face as she drove, she has never been betrayed before in her life.

On the other hand, daylight was starting to light her way back "home". Dean, Sam, and Bobby woke up and started getting ready to stop judgment day from happening.

Dean walked outside to put his duffel-bag in the trunk of his car. He looked around the junk yard knowing his car was there last night before he went to sleep.

"Sam where's my car?! Somebody stole my car!" Dean yelled and Sam went outside to calm Dean down.

"Whoa... Hey... Hey calm down." Sam said trying to out his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I am calm! Somebody stole my..." Dean was leaning over with his hands on his knees gasping for air.

Dean was pacing around back and forth thinking who would want to steal his baby. Sam did the best he could to keep Dean under control. Bobby came outside to what Dean was yelling like a manic for.

"What's all the yelling for?" Bobby asked adjusting his hat.

"Someone took the Impala." Sam responded to Bobby's question.

"I don't know who could of done it." Dean said about to rip the hair out of his head.

"And you're sure you parked right here?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not stupid Bobby. And yes I'm sure." Dean said getting angry even though he was already pretty ticked.

~~~ End of flashback ~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~~~ Now in Hell and out of the flashback ~~~

Kristine refreshed James's memory for the most part. He looked at her with plea in his eyes for her to let him go. James didn't want to remember what he did to hurt her so badly.

"I'm so sorry Kristine." James said trying get off from falling through the ice that was cracking.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you're sorry. But that's not gonna save you." Kristine said stabbing his right hand down with the other sai.

He bit his bottom lip pretty hard from the pain shooting through his hand. There was no way he was leaving now. James was in pain but not in the pain she wanted him to be in.

"What do you want me to do?" James asked struggling and squirming.

"I loved you, and I trusted you with my heart. I thought we were gonna get married and live a normal life but I was wrong." Kristine said as a tear rolled off her check and fell onto his chest.

"We can still get married and live a normal life..." James said when he saw her tears falling into him.

"Like I would want to marry a worthless piece of trash like you." Kristine scoffed getting up from sitting on him and picking up a knife.

James laid there shocked at what she said and it made him think about he has done. His heart started breaking and making him feel regret. Nothing was gonna make Kristine forgive him.

"Kristine please... You don't have to do this." James said begging for his pathetic life.

"I don't have to but I like making you squirm. Its fun to watch the one you loved being tortured." Kristine responded cutting his arm vertically on the major artery. Blood surfaced onto the surface and ran down the sides of his arm onto the floor.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?" James asked struggling more to free himself.

"Forgive you! Ha ha ha!" Kristine laughed at his question.

"I said I was sorry for hurting you..." James began to say until she cut him off.

"I heard you the first time but that doesn't change the fact that I hate you." Kristine said cutting his other forearm vertically and heard him squeal.

"You are a freak!" James said trying to get loose but he was bleeding and it was starting to get worse.

"James stop struggling. Your just gonna bleed out. So you might at well relax." Kristine said walking over to the table to switch out her knife.

James started to feel dizzy but she was just getting started with the torture. She need to keep him alive for as long as possible so, she can torture him slowly. Kristine was enjoying this a little to much but oh well.

"What happen to you Kristine? Your not acting like your like yourself." James said groaning in pain.

"I've changed. Do you not like me anymore? I dyed my hair for you, I killed for you." Kristine said closing her eyes and opened them back up again.

This time when she opened her eyes, they were solid black. James jumped which caused him to bleed quicker as his heart raced. She came closer towards his face and asked him the question again.

"Do you love me?" Kristine asked looking straight at him.

"Yes I do! Please let me go!" James said quickly right before he passed out.

"Oh no, don't you dare fall asleep on me now. The fun has just begun. I'm just getting to the good part." She said slapping his face lightly to wake him back up.

James was unconscious for the most part and responding to the slaps on the cheeks. He went back into the same flashback that Kristine started to show him. Only his reality was his worst nightmare.

~~~ James going into the

flashback ~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~~~ Bobby's house with the brothers ~~~

Sam went inside looking for some kind of clue to help him figure out how Dean's car vanished. Dean was inside sitting on the couch and Bobby sat down at his desk. All of a sudden a thought hit Sam and he went into the living-room where the other two were.

"Has anyone seen James?" Sam asked.

"James? No haven't seen him." Bobby said seeing the expression on Dean's face.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked then he found a note stuck to the fridge.

"What's that Sam?" Dean asked seeing the note in his brother's hand.

"It's a note from James saying he'll be back later." Sam read the note to both Dean and Bobby.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said quietly but angrily.

Sam and Dean were gonna go outside to see if Bobby had any cars they could use to track him down. Dean was hoping and praying his baby was ok. Sam chucked the note and grabbed his bag.

"Hey Bobby... Do you have any cars that are running?" Dean asked before he stepped outside.

"No sorry boys. I don't cause I've been helping you track down Lilith." Bobby replied to Dean.

Minutes later the guys could hear the engine to the Impala and Dean had a sigh of relief but was sock the thief in the face. The Impala was back at Bobby's in one piece like it was when it was gone. They waited to see the culprit show their face.

Kristine walked inside the house with tear stained cheeks. Dean didn't know it was her and it was to late for him to notice. He punched her in the face pretty hard. The force threw her back a little.

She had her Dean moment after she got socked in the face. When she came into the house she had her hand to her face. Sam looked at Dean after he had punched her.

"Dean!" Kristine exclaimed trying to cover up her bloody nose that could possibly be broken.

"New rule... You steal my baby, you get punched!" Dean said walking back into the living-room area of the house.

"I didn't take the Impala! I brought it back because I knew you were gonna through a fit." Kristine said raising her voice at him.

"She didn't just magically disappear Kristine." Dean said putting his keys on the coffee table.

"Dean, I need to talk to you... Now." Sam said pulling him aside as Kristine went upstairs and laid down in a room.

"What Sam?!" Dean said.

"You didn't have to punch her in the face." Sam said looking around to make sure Kristine couldn't hear them.

"She took my car Sam." Dean responded.

"If you would of listened to her saying she brought your car back because James had it..." Sam began to say and trying to reason with his hot head of a brother.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked looking around the living-room.

"You need to go apologize to her." Sam said sitting down at the dinner table and got on his laptop.

Bobby and Sam looked at Dean until he finally decided to go apologize. He walked upstairs and found the room she was in. Dean never heard his sister cry before ever because she didn't have time to cry.

"Kristine?" Dean asked knocking on the door, then slowly opened it.

"What do you want?" She asked with her face buried down in the pillow.

"Are you ok?" Dean answered her question with a question.

"Yes now go away." She replied sitting up and wiping her face off with her jacket sleeve.

He knew that there was something wrong with her and he wasn't gonna give up. Walking back down stairs to go tell Sam what was going on with her. Sam got up from the table and walked towards him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"She won't talk to me. She just told me to go away." Dean told Sam what happened when he went upstairs.

"Wow... Uh... Ok?" Sam didn't have any words at the moment.

"Boys.. You ok?" Bobby asked going over there with them.

The three of them talked and were just gonna leave Kristine alone until she felt like talking to them. She was gonna get Dean back but she wasn't gonna waste her time. What goes around comes around and lucky for him its not going to end well.

James ended up at Bobby's house some how and some way needing to talk to Kristine. Dean had a man to man talk with James about him steeling his car. Sam had also talked to him along with Bobby.

"Is Kristine here?" James asked one of the three that were standing there.

"She doesn't feel like talking to anyone so just leave her be." Bobby said.

"I need to talk to her about something important." James replied trying to go upstairs.

"Didn't you just hear Bobby say that she didn't want to see or talk to anyone?!" Dean said aggressively to James.

~~~ Out of flashback~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~~~ Hell ~~~

"James? James! Wake up!" Kristine said throwing water on his face.

James groaned opening his eyes and seeing Kristine's face. He thought it was a nightmare but it wasn't. Kristine acted like she was gonna kiss him and didn't, why would she want to kiss a traitor.

"Kristine please... Please stop and let me go. I'll do anything if you please let me go." James said trying to catch his breath.

"Hmmm let you go? Let you go? Why would I let you go?!" Kristine asked slamming the knife down onto the table.

"This isn't you Kristine. I know there's a beautiful sweet girl trapped inside of you begging to come out." James said.

Kristine picked up Ruby's demon killing knife that she had stolen from her brother. James glanced at it quickly, seeing weird looking symbols on both sides of the jagged blade. He remembered that specific blade could kill demons but he just need to free himself.

"I know what your thinking and its not gonna work." Kristine began while she yanked the sais out of both his hands.

James screamed in pain but his hands were free. Kristine grabbed some rubbing alcohol and poured it on his wounds. The alcohol bubbled and stung like bees. She then wrapped his hands with bandages and moved his hair out of his face.

"Why did you do that?" James asked sitting up on the table because he couldn't take off running.

"Do what?"Kristine asked pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"You bandaged my hands.." James began to say.

"You were right James. I'm sorry for hurting you. Will you forgive me?" Kristine said as she sat down in his lap.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" James answered her question with a question.

She smiled and kissed him, he was dumb enough to kiss her back. James didn't think anything of it and thought she was gonna let him go. They made out until someone rudely interrupted them.

"Kristine are you in there?" Alastair asked as he opened the door.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Kristine said to James, then picked up Ruby's knife.

"I'm sorry to bother you but we need you." Alastair said.

"How many times have I told you morons not to bother me when I'm working!" Kristine started getting angry with him.

"Many times but its urgent." Alastair began to say.

"Urgent you say? Hmmm. Here's my counter." Kristine said stabbing Alastair with the knife in the chest.

His eyes rolled back white as he dropped on the ground. James could hear jolts of electricity when Alastair was stabbed. Kristine called two or three hellhounds and had them take Alastair away.

After he was dragged away, Kristine shut the door and went back over to where James was. James didn't even bother to ask who was at the door. When she went back over there they made eye contact.

"I need to tell you something." Kristine began to say since she stopped making out with him.

"Ok what is it?" James asked looking at his injured hands.

"I met this man... A really nice guy you know. And we had a nice little chat, sort of like this. Then I slit his throat and ripped his heart out his chest. Does that make me a bad person?" Kristine said as her eyes changed again.

"You did what? Why did you do it?" James asked trying to get away but his feet were still in shackles.

"I told you that I killed for you. I also said that I changed for you." Kristine said poking his chest with her index finger.

James tried to reason with her and he told her how much he loved her. Love didn't matter to her, she was more ticked about betrayal. Kristine started cutting and poking him with all kinds of sharp objects.

"Have you cheated more than that one time?" Kristine asked.

"No it was just that once." James said quickly as he watched his flesh being cut open.

"Your lying." Kristine said sticking him in the side.

James started bleeding but Kristine didn't hit any major arteries yet besides the two on his arms. He couldn't do anything to save himself. Kristine enjoyed making him squawk like a chicken. He passed out again only this time it was for a few hours.

~~~ Out of Hell into the flashback~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean's time was running out after he had made that deal to save Sam. Sam was thankful that Dean did it but also ticked at the same time. Ruby was stuck with them along with James.

It took a while to catch up with Lilith because they trying to save the breaking seals. The angels were just waiting for judgement day to start but not on the Winchester's watch. Cass wasn't with them this time but he did come down from heaven occasionally to check up on things and warn them about the next seal.

Lilith on had to break 66 of the seals to free Lucifer from his cage. If there way to stop her dead in her tracks, the Winchesters will find it no matter what it takes.

Dean was speeding and of course he got pulled over. He never obeyed the rules of the road, because he's Dean freakin Winchester. Sam and James were in the Impala with him and Bobby followed behind them in his car.

"License and registration please." The officer asked as soon as he walked up and Dean rolled the window down.

"Yeah sure." Dean said hitting the officer with his car door, then he got out and stabbed him in the gut.

"Dude!" Sam said as he and Bobby ran towards Dean.

When Dean stabbed the officer, they could hear jolts of electricity. They looked at Dean then back at the officer and back at Dean.

"How did you know?" Bobby asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I just knew. I could see his real face." Dean said cleaning off the knife and put it back in his jacket pocket.

The three discussed how Dean was on the edge of dying maybe not now but he will. They could use Dean and his ability for now to help them. If Dean was gonna go down, he'll go down swinging.

Continuing driving along the road to find Lilith and cut the head off the snake. Dean had already talked to Sam about the whole demon blood thing. Sam couldn't hide it from him and anyway if Dean did or didn't find out he' be ticked either way.

James just sat there in the back all quite, looking at his phone to see if Kristine had tried to call or text. His emotions we all upsetting, normally the guys would always have to tell him to shut his mouth but didn't need to. Sam and Dean had to check the back seat by glancing quickly to make sure he was still there.

"Why are you so quite?" Sam asked looking at him.

"It's nothing." James said with that sad look on his face.

"No it must be something." Sam began to say.

"It's a personal thing and I don't want to talk about it." James tried to say in the nicest way possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lilith was sitting at the kitchen table with her parents and grandpa. His mom was frosting the chocolate cake as they just sat there. Her grandma laid there on the floor, dead with a broken neck.

She may be a power demon but not stronger than a knight. Her powers can do a lot of damage and she plans of getting rid of Sam Winchester for good. Lilith can take down regular pesky demons that walk on the earth and have people exploded with a snap of her fingers.

After she had blown out the candles, she had caught her grandpa in a lie and she decided she didn't like him anymore. A flick of her wrist and his neck snapped then his face landed on his plate in his piece of cake.

"Nobody scream. Screaming makes me mad." Lilith said then she got up from the table after she had finished her cake and ice cream.

"That's not our little girl any more." Lilith's dad said to his wife in a whisper.

"She may not be but watch what you say. She might hear you and kill you too." Lilith's mom whispered back with tears starting to form in her eyes.

She cleaned up the kitchen, washing the dishes, wiping down the counters then went up to her daughter's room. Lilith had gotten cleaned up laying in her bed waiting for her mom to lay down with her and read to her. Her dad stayed down stairs pacing back and forth while his wife went to a killer.

"Mommy read me a story." Lilith said to her mom.

Her mom laid in the bed with her and Lilith put her head on her mom's chest. After her mom had finished reading, Lilith wanted her to read it again.

The gang had finally arrived taking out the demons that stood watch. Ruby showed up and Dean blinked rapidly after he saw her true face.

"Whoa!" Dean said when he opened his eyes and closed them again.

"What?!" Ruby asked moving her blond hair out of her face.

"You are on ugly broad." Dean said, he and Ruby never got along.

"We can talk about this later." Ruby said after they killed some more demons but there was more than they could handle.

Bobby was saying something as he dropped his prayer beads into the septic tank to turn the water holy. Dean, Ruby, James, and Sam ran into the house after the lock was picked. Lilith's dad was about to start freaking out until Dean covered his mouth with his hand.

"I'm gonna move my hand and we're gonna talk nice and quiet." Dean said in a whisper.

The dad shook his head in agreement and talked with Dean in a whisper. They had a little disagreement but Dean punched him in the face, knocking him out cold and took him into the basement. After Dean laid him down in there, shutting the door and put a salt line in front of it.

All of them split up and checked the house to see if they could find Lilith. Sam ended finding the little girl's bedroom with her and her mom in it. He opened the door softly not trying to wake the little girl.

He had the knife out and ready and the mom looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do it!" She exclaimed softly.

Sam stepped closer as he was in arms reach and the mom repeatedly told him to do it. When he stuck out his hand, the little girl woke up and scream in terror. She lacked onto her mom and started crying.

Lilith wasn't possessing the little girl anymore. Sam had gotten them down to the basement safely and told them to stay there no matter what they heard.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam went back to find the others and they were talking about how Lilith wasn't the little girl anymore. When they were talking all they could hear was dogs barking and snarling. The dogs were in the house but nobody could see them unless they were a demon or on death road.

They ran into the dinning room area closing the double doors behind them and put a salt line down in front of the doors, windows, and any other entrances.

"Hellhounds?! Where did they come from?" Dean asked looking around the room and they could hear the dog scratching on the door.

"I told you that she wasn't stupid enough to just have demons protecting her." Ruby said to Dean.

"What do we do?" Sam and James asked in unison.

"Give me the knife and I'll hold them off." Ruby said hold out her hand for Sam to give her the knife.

"Sam wait!" Dean said.

"What? Why?" Sam asked looking at his brother then at Ruby, he was kind of confused.

"Sam that's not Ruby!" Dean exclaimed looking dead at Ruby.

Sam swallowed hard then struggled to choose who he gives the knife to. Ruby was long gone, Lilith had sent her far away. She flicked her wrist sending Dean flying backwards and he landed on his back. Sam was slammed against the wall along with James. They couldn't budge because her powers were too strong for them.

The hellhound was still on the other side of the door, scratching and trying to force his way in but he couldn't cross the salt line. All three of the guys looked at her and she smiled an evil smile.

Lilith was in Ruby's body, she was an adult now with long blonde hair, red leather jacket and jeans. Ruby was like in her early 20's instead of being 10 years old like the little girl she possessed.

"What'd you do to Ruby?" Sam asked struggling to move his arm but it slammed back down.

"I sent her far far away. She was a bad girl. I like this body, it's all grown up and pretty." Lilith said as she touched her hair.

"Why don't you just kill us already." Dean said looking up at her from laying on his back on the floor.

"I don't answer to puppy chow." She said to Dean then she went over towards Sam.

"Get away from him!" Dean demanded.

"You aren't the boss of me. In fact you're dying Dean and there's nothing to save you from being ripped to shreds and dragged to Hell by hellhounds." Lilith began as she walked over towards the door.

The hellhound stopped scratching at the door, it was quiet and it sounded like a whine. It was told to get back and it backed away from the door. The guys looked and listened and they could hear a voice they recognized.

"Get back!" The girl demanded as she made her way towards the door.

Lilith looked scared as if she knew who was about to come through that door. Dean couldn't get up to defend himself but he only picked his head up off the ground. Sam looked at the expression on Lilith's face, it shocked him too and he didn't think demons could get scared.

Lilith opened the door breaking the salt line hoping the hellhound would come and rip them to pieces. The door opened, the hellhound didn't run through the door, Kristine came through the door and she was ticked.

"Kristine?" Sam, Dean, and James said together as she walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Lilith asked as she backed up a few steps.

Lilith had a feeling she wasn't gonna make it out alive. Her feeling was right and she tried to smoke out of her meat suit. Kristine's ability was stronger than hers and she couldn't do anything.

"I'll kill them if you don't let me leave." Lilith said trying to bargain her way out.

"I'm not stopping you so go ahead." Kristine said as she moved out of the way.

"Kristine!" Sam said but he still struggled to get away from the wall. He had noticed her gesture because she winked at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kristine stepped closer to Lilith and she backed up. Lilith's eyes rolled back white like Alastair's did before he died. The guys watched the girls for a couple of minutes.

"Why are so scared Lilith?" Sam asked.

"I'm not scared of that..." Lilith started until Kristine flicked her wrist and Lilith went flying back into the wall.

The guys were free from Lilith and her abilities. Sam and Dean were gonna have a talk with Kristine after they left. James tried to walk up to her and hug her but she didn't like that.

Sam was free from the wall with the knife in his hand. Dean got up from the floor going over there to Sam to make sure he was ok.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked white knuckling the knife.

"I'm Kristine, Sam." Kristine said proving to her brothers anyway she could.

While Kristine and her brothers were talking briefly, Lilith called the hellhound and made it attack James. James screamed in pain as the dog ripped his flesh open with its claws. They heard his screams and tried to get the hellhound off him...

It was too late for James, his body torn open by sharp, jagged claws and bite marks followed behind. His soul ripped out of him and dragged to Hell by the hellhound. Kristine ran over there towards James, tears ran down her face as she fell to her knees at her dead boyfriend's body.

Dean and Sam tried to go after Lilith but she leaned her head back and black smoke started to shoot out of her mouth. Kristine grabbed the smoke and shoved it right back inside Ruby's body. Lilith was in trouble now, Kristine took the knife from Sam and went straight over towards her.

"You killed him!" Kristine said then she stabbed Lilith in the abdomen hard to where the hilt of the knife was deep in her flesh.

Kristine ripped the knife out of her and went back over towards James, laying down with her head on his bloody chest. The brothers didn't know how to handle this but Sam had felt what his sister felt when he lost Jessica.

"Kristine?" Sam called out to her as he took a step closer.

"Go away!" Kristine exclaimed with tears running down her face that was covered with James's blood.

The brothers left her alone finding Bobby and going back to his house in South Dakota.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kristine didn't know how much to thank Lilith for killing James. She was gonna do it herself but she didn't have to get her hands dirty. She played her brothers to think she was mourning and she wasn't it. Her feeling didn't matter because she was betrayed by her knight in shinning armor, her prince to come save her.

Her heart was beating with regret but she is a demon and isn't really suppose to show remorse. She just laid there for hours until she fell asleep on the corpse. A few hours later she buried him, not even burning his body to make sure nothing tries to possess his corps.

Kristine went back "home" where all the demons go and she stayed there for awhile. Making it back and more ticked than ever, she took her anger and frustration out on other demons that walked in her path or got in her way.

~~~ Out of flashback and James woke up still in Hell ~~~

"Help! Somebody please help me! Help!" James screamed as he looked around and noticed he was in the same prison cell.

The door opened and Kristine walked in shutting the door behind her then she went over towards James. She rushed over there towards him grabbing his face and kissed him for a couple of seconds.

"Boy am I glad to see you." James said with a hoarse voice.

He could see her eyes start to water and he told her that everything was gonna be alright. She had her hand on his cheek then wiped his face off with a clean rag.

"Kristine I love you more than anything but you need to let me go." James said with a gentle tone in his voice.

"I loved you too but that still doesn't change the fact you cheated on me with other girls." Kristine replied as she started getting mad again.

"I'm your..." James began to say but he was cut off by her.

"What?! Your my what?! Boyfriend?!" Kristine said with an angry, stern tone as she looked him dead in the eyes as she untied his bindings.

"Yes I'm you boyfriend! And I love you!" James said back with the stern tone.

"You're on my turf! And when your on my turf... I make the rules." Kristine said poking him in the chest with her finger.

"I will find away to make it up to you. I am yours for now and forever. I won't try to hurt you anymore." James said getting down on one knee as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"And I'm one girl who can destroy you with two words." Kristine said walking over towards the steel door.

"I thought you were letting me go?" James asked still down on one knee.

"Yeah well ya see... I lied!" Kristine said reaching for the door knob.

"You tricked me!" James exclaimed feeling his heart in chest shatter once more but this time it wasn't gonna heal.

"Uh hello! Demon... Being manipulative is part of the job description." Kristine said making gestures with her hands.

He never cried in his life but now since she basically rejected him the harshest way possible, his eyes started to water and a single tear ran down his face.

No matter how many times he said sorry to her and no matter what he tried to do, she would never have the same feelings for him as she did before.

"I love you too much to loose you." James said walking over to her, grabbing her in his arms and held her tightly.

He knew how much she liked him holding her in his arms. She tried to make him let her go but he refused. He also knew that she would fall asleep every-time she listened to his soothing heart beat.

James looked at her then he had her against the wall. She couldn't get out of his grip now, now it was backwards James had her instead of her having him.

"What?! What are you gonna do?" Kristine asked looking him in the face.

James kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. He wanted her but he'd never tell and secretly she wanted him as well. Kristine couldn't fight back her only weakness, she needed to but it was no use he had her now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After what happened she pushed him away from her and he just gave her that puppy dog look. He got slapped across the face pretty hard and he put his hand against his stinging cheek.

"What's wrong?" James asked trying to hold her hand.

"I can't be with you or trust you anymore." Kristine said to him and went back towards the door.

"You know what you ungrateful, self-absorbed..." James began to say out of anger.

"Oh I'm ungrateful?! I've been loyal to you and you go and cheat on me! You are pathetic I didn't know what I saw in you to make me want you." Kristine scoffed just like her brother Dean would when he got mad.

"I'm pathetic? You lied to me and tricked me!" James was fighting fire with fire.

"I don't lie. I just avoid certain truths to manipulate people." Kristine said.

"That's lying Kristine." James said as he finally had the guts to stand up for himself.

"I've already explained myself to you..." Kristine began to say.

"I'm glad I did what I did! If I had known that you would throw a fit about it I would've stayed with her!" Again James said out of anger.

Kristine had the handle in her hand turning it and she was about to open it. James had seen the look on her face knowing what he said hurt her more than ever. He took a few steps closer to her and stopped.

"Kristine, I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it." James apologized or attempted to anyway.

She couldn't take it anymore, the guy she once loved is now a monster or will become one. He jumped on her last and final nerve and now he's gonna get it.

"Kristine answer me." James said still kind of wobbly from being tortured.

"Sick 'em boy!" Kristine exclaimed as she opened the door and the hellhounds rushed through and attacked James.

James couldn't defend himself from the demonic pit-bull that dug its sharp claws across his flesh. She couldn't watch anymore even though she tortured him she left. James screamed for help but no one came.

Kristine didn't even look back or help him. She just went somewhere else to think and clear her head.

Her headaches are constant

Increasing in pain, with each passing day

She can't even manage to stand on her own its gotten so bad

Now you think of saying there's no use in praying... Still she bows her heard so she can say thank you for just one more day

Supernatural patience graces her face and her voice never raises... Its all because of a love never let go of

He has every reason to throw up his fists in the face of his God to let his mother die... Through all the prayers and tears she still passed in pain anyway

Now you think of saying there's no use of praying still he bows his head so he can say... Thank you for ending her pain

Supernatural patience graces his face and his voice never raises... Its all because of a love never let go of

Never let go of

He is teaching me what love really means

Supernatural patience graces their faces and their voice never raises its all because of a love never let go of

He is teaching me what love really means

Supernatural - Flyleaf


	19. Epilogue

James has been in Hell for 6 months which is like 60 years. He kept being put back together just so he can be torn to bits again. James screamed every time he was tortured and he the pain was from different methods.

Kristine never found another boyfriend after she had been betrayed. She vowed to herself that she would never date again. Even though she wouldn't be the same.

And of course the Winchesters still hunted and saved people that needed to be saved. Sometimes they loose some and other times win some. Occasionally they would get into it but they still managed to work things out and get over their differences.

Castiel would come by to check on the brothers even though he was commanding an army against Metatron. He was a fallen angel but he still got around and sometimes questioned what he did.

Dean couldn't forget what had seen when he saw his sister. He knew he couldn't let her walk around hurting people and he couldn't kill her either. Decisions in life are hard to make but he always thought what his dad would want him to do.

Last but not least, Sam was having a hard time accepting what his sister was too. He knew what he and Dean had to do but they had lost so much along the way. The brother had lost both of their parents and friends along the way, they could loose their sister.

What are the brothers gonna do about their sister?


End file.
